


Teaser Story #3

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: Fanfic and Short Stories [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Naruto, Naruto and Final Fantasy Crossover, finalfantasy15 - Fandom, finalfantasy7, naruto shippudden
Genre: Angel Tiku-Original Character by Scareygirl15/ScareyStrangeNeko18, Cecial Chill Uskie-Original Chracter By Scareygirl15/StrangeNeko18, Multi, NaruHina - Freeform, Saiki Uskie-Original Character by Scareygirl15/ScareyStrangeNeko18, SasuSaku - Freeform, hinata uzumaki - Freeform, naruto and final fantasy crossover - Freeform, naruto uzumaki - Freeform, narutoxoc, scareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my teaser story #3 ^^
Series: Fanfic and Short Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688377





	Teaser Story #3

In a conference room with a small group of people. Well mostly a group hand of people. 

“Wow these are a lot of people.” 

The pink Cherry said sitting next to her best friend Angel Tiku all dressed in black with a cat crop top long sleeve hoodie. Leggings matches her cute goth style. They were bunnies. Sakura in a normal pastel cute outfit her top crop with as shirt underneath. It was a bunny style with tiny cherries. Then the one next to her a tall women with a two piece business formal clothing and long black stockings lacing down her long legs. Heels slightly short not too high. 

“Yes, it is.” Tifa drinks her coffee as Angel says “So tifa care to explain this on our day off?” Tifa knows that her two best friends have the weekends off but can be on call. Tifa smiles faintly to Angel “Well my friends wanted to meet you but some others too.” Sakura and Angel turn to each other as Sakura spoke “Who would want to see us Tifa?” 

Sakura and Angel know Aerith and Yuffie already because they hang out every Sunday at the lounge café in Tokyo City. Just now met Cloud, Zack, Barret, and Cid then following Vincent Valentine and Sephiroth. They were cool people to meet. Tifa looks over to barret who nods at him as a sign to let the guest in. 

The door opens of another group following a raven behind a blonde with whiskers, spiky pony tail, a guy with dog eyes and a guy with a mask covering half his face. Then another came in but this one much Taller than the one who just came in follow by a messy red head, Blond guy half cover face with his hair almost like Sakura’s other best friend Ino but male, to a guy with a clurry orange mask, and two others Orange spike guy with piercings and a purple hair girl with some piercings follow behind. 

The girls eyes wide recognizing one of them. Sakura was the first “Sasuke.” Angel turns to Sakura “Ohh so that’s your friend.” Looks to the tall raven with Sasori “Ohh..” a bit nervous sits back collects herself a bit. Sakura and Tifa notice it. 

“You Okay?” 

Angel recognizes the taller man in the room from talking to someone with the exact profile picture. She didn’t know she was talking to a famous musician! Her head screams as gathers it together and sees the whisker blonde. “Naruto…” she knows that person anywhere. “Angel? Hi, how are you?” waves at her. He makes his way to her and hugs her. 

“Hm Naruto?” he looks at her “I did not know you were in a band.” Naruto smiles “Yeah I am with my best friends and” looks at the Raven inches away from the cherry girl “Sasuke.”  
Angel nods then says, “Do they know?” seeing everyone looking at them awkwardly. “Oh.” Turns away backing up from Angel. “The band knows but I guess they don’t?” 

Angel stood looking at everyone “This idiot is my cousin Naruto Uzumaki. My aunt is Kushina and her sister is my mom Hina.” Everyone in the room with jaws drop with surprise in their eyes. Tifa speaks out “Wow Angel you know how to surprise everybody.” Angel shrugs her shoulders. 

Suddenly, a ring of phones went off coming from Angel and Sakura. “Hello?” both picked up at the same time. “What!?” processing what they are being told. “I’m on it thank you.” Hangs up as the girls were about to say their goodbyes, gunfire shots were heard in the hallways of the building. 

Angel ran to the door puts some chairs, ropes, and belts to the door then races to the emergency exit. 

“Well time to go to work.” Removes her crop top throws it to the side relieving a tan top with strap gadgets on her. She was well fit and bulk on the arms. 

“Oh my god Angel your ripped!” her cousin shouts seeing how fit his cousin is and how in well shape she is too. Man, Naruto needs to work on that too. “Well when you take the job of detective. They expect you to be.” Cautious herself before leaving the room. Her midnight blue eyes locked with the tall pony tail man. 

“Until next time” smiles at him “See ya username UchihaXRaven.” Runs out the door and traps it with more chairs then shouts from the door “Sakura you stay here and take care of the wounded. I’ll go look around for people.” 

Sakura speaks with no hesitation “Right and be careful.” And Tifa chams in too “Yes be incredibly careful. I don’t care if it’s not dangerous for you but don’t be reckless.” A chuckle escapes behind the doors. “You doubt me?” 

The girls shout “Angel!” Angel flinches also remembers not to fool around in dangerous situations. 

“Alright Alright.” 

She gets ready before walking away she hears a deep voice coming from the door. “Angel.” It was serious yet clam too. The soothing voice that she hears from the voice memos each time they talk. “Be careful and stay safe.” A smile forms on her lips as her heart starts to beat a bit faster than usual. 

“Right.” 

She collects herself together to regain her focus. But it’s hard when someone so dear to her is in the same room as her. It’s impossible to forget. Even if it hits close to the heart. 

“Once this is all over, we can go to the pet café in Tokyo. It’ll probably help them put at ease.” A quiet chuckle only she can hear causes him to smile. 

“That will be nice.” Adds on “Be very careful.” Whispers behind barricaded doors. “My Dark Kitty Cat.” Angels face flush red while walking away “S-S-Sh-Sh-Shut up Itachi.”  
Real smooth Uchiha. Real smooth foolish idiot.


End file.
